


This is Magic

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔法師洛基的不愉快相親</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I am moving some of my works here.

1.  
洛基跳动的眼皮似乎在预示这是一个不祥的夜晚。  
目前眼前的约会对象是个长得特别漂亮的金发妞，笑起来眼睛跟月牙一样，露出两湾浅蓝色。  
他喜欢金发碧眼，更喜欢爱笑的妞，隔着长桌洛基轻轻把手指按在姑娘的手腕上，引得姑娘一阵脸红。  
还挺害羞…更加可爱了。

他不知道自己是怎么会落到今天这般田地，居然被他那老不死的爹逼迫着参加速度约会。  
电话里面的老爹吼得很大声，“你那莫名其妙的职业我都不说你了！快奔三了还没个正经约会对象感恩节你就别回家了吧！”  
笑话，他本来也没想回家吃他爹做的恶心至极的火鸡。去年那酸梅酱差点酸掉了他的臼齿。  
虽然对老爹急着想抱孙子的心情不太理解，洛基不得不承认，他命中确实犯桃花。  
他不是不喜欢女孩子，她们柔韧的身体和顺滑的头发他都喜欢。可是不知道为什么，每当他的感情正要萌芽的时候，总会被莫名其妙地掐断。  
哦错了，他知道为什么，他特别特别想掐死那个老是碍他事的罪魁祸首。

所以他一边自我嫌弃，一边参加了这个“速度约会”，规则很简单，十男十女，交换座位，互相对话十分钟。  
刚才那几个姑娘都不是他的类型，但是这个不错…  
姑娘娇声细语地问，“洛基，你是做什么的呀？”  
他勾起嘴唇轻轻从姑娘的鬓角里面扯出来一个漂亮的金币。  
姑娘捂着嘴非常给面子地一阵咯咯大笑，“你是魔术师吗？”  
“错了，” 洛奇用左手食指擦了擦金币，“我是魔法师”。金币化成了一枝黄色玫瑰花落在他的手上。  
他知道没几个姑娘能抵得住这个可爱的小把戏，姑娘的芳心几乎已经是他的囊中之物了。

洛基的眼皮又跳了一下。  
长桌靠近门的地方起了些骚动。  
他一转眼就看到罪魁祸首把坐在他对面的姑娘给硬是从椅子上挤了下去笑得一脸天真无邪。  
“洛基你相亲啊？你不要我了吗？” 金发碧眼在姑娘身上看怎么看怎么顺眼，安在这个大个子身上却让洛基恨得咬碎一口牙。  
“索尔…”  
洛基的绿眼睛向索尔刻意睁大的蓝眼睛放出杀人的信号。

2.  
索尔和洛基算是从小穿一条裤衩长大的邻居。  
他俩小时候感情很好，经常一起在后院里面刨蚯蚓，在球场上抢各种篮球足球橄榄球，也会在下雨天一起吃索尔妈妈做的鸡肉面条汤。  
麻州的小镇特别安静，到冬天的时候屋顶上会压着厚厚的雪，两个小家伙会拿着铲子奋力把对方家车道的雪铲干净，然后一起在火炉边喝几杯热巧克力。  
他俩放学一起玩大富翁，然后洛基就把索尔所有的房子都推了，每次索尔都以倒闭入狱收场。

洛基从小没了娘，他爹一手拉扯他。  
索尔则是生活在典型的美国家庭，有个热情过度的爹成天在修建草坪，还有个慈悲心过剩的妈总捧着洛基的脸说，“这孩子怎么那么瘦那么瘦，多吃点多吃点。”  
他俩家以前还一起过圣诞节，索尔他妈会用无比丑陋的红色和绿色冒险给他俩织两件粗毛衣还逼迫他们一起合影留念。  
洛基家老宅的前门也刻着这俩从四尺渐渐到五尺再超过五尺五的刻度。  
过了五尺五就再没刻度了，因为洛基进入了叛逆期。

他们俩的感情是什么时候变质的？  
大概是中学的时候。  
那时候索尔已经长得又高又大，在学校里面左右逢源，女朋友换了一个又一个。  
二年级的校友日舞会，索尔约了学校里的拉拉队长。  
洛基向来对这些社交活动不太感兴趣，倒是某个下午在社团活动时，有个挺漂亮的姑娘跑到洛基面前特别羞涩地问他能不能跟自己一起去舞会。  
洛基当时正要说好，索尔这个该死的东西就不知道从哪里冒了出来说，“洛基你不是答应跟我妹妹去舞会了吗？”  
他、哪里、有、妹妹？！  
结果那姑娘一脸受伤地跑走了。

那天下午洛基开着他爹的手动挡老福特车撞飞了索尔家的邮筒和俩垃圾箱。  
当晚他爹赏了他禁足一个月不准出门。  
他在窗户前头看到索尔穿着西装笔挺戴着胸花开着借来的林肯去接姑娘的画面。  
索尔还特意向他挥手致敬。  
这梁子算是落下了。

3.  
高中毕业的时候，洛基对索尔的单方面的憎恨更加明显了。  
索尔被康乃狄格大学选去当做了大学橄榄球队的球员，而老天有眼让洛基被麻州大学录取。  
两支新英格兰的大学橄榄球队从一八九七年就开始较量，每年都是以互相喊脏话比中指结束。  
虽然洛基对橄榄球没什么很大兴趣，但是只要是索尔看着开心的东西，他就看着不顺眼。  
更何况他在大学培养起魔术的这个兴趣遭到了索尔无情的耻笑。  
他交往了六个月的女朋友一脸花痴地跟他说，“你是康州哈士奇队索尔的朋友吗，我可喜欢他了…”  
这段感情于是很快无疾而终。

索尔还是没脑子一样时常出现在他的公寓，睡他的沙发，还一边吃辣鸡翅一边把油腻的手指在他的遥控器上按来按去。  
“你给我滚。” 洛基不记得多少个美好的冬天清晨，他发现索尔躺在他公寓的地摊上流着哈喇子，他一脚踹上索尔那堪称结实的翘臀。  
“洛基你别这样，我是回来找朋友玩。”  
“回来个屁！麻州不欢迎你！” 洛基的脚越踩越用力。

他的感情线七零八落都是因为这个该死的索尔。  
这个该死的、该死的索尔！

4.  
当然其实洛基的单方面的憎恨索尔不是完全不知情。  
索尔感到很无辜，他总觉得自己是亲眼看着洛基从一个隔壁家灰不溜秋的小鸡贼长成了一个个子挺拔五官秀气的美少年，然后又继续窜成了个很有艺术气质的帅哥。  
上帝作证，他对洛基可不坏。洛基考驾照的时候，他还赔了性命教他开车。  
两个人在教堂空旷的停车场大声惨叫。  
索尔大叫刹车刹车！  
洛基反而踩了油门。  
树丛里面飞起来了一连串的乌鸦…嘎嘎嘎嘎消失在天际。

索尔承认，破坏洛基的感情是他的爱好。  
搅合洛基的约会简直是他的人生志愿。他已经不记得自己用过多少个不同的藉口打亂洛基的感情。  
最开始是他那个不存在的妹妹，后来是性传播疾病，再后来他会变本加厉地抱着洛基的手臂撞出痛心疾首的样子哭嚎，“洛基你不要我了吗？你怎么就能穿上裤子不认人呢？”  
这招非常有效，通常跟洛基约会的姑娘会闻之色变…

怎么着吧，他就是不喜欢洛基跟其他人眉来眼去。  
这小子也知道自己皮相好，加上又会那些鸡零狗碎的魔术把戏，姑娘们老给他骗得晕头转向，他索尔就是看不顺眼。

但是除此之外，他对洛基还是不错的。比如洛基大学毕业的时候给他老爹说自己要去波士顿当魔术师，洛基爹差点没心脏病爆发。所有洛基的朋友都大跌眼镜，但是索尔却对他表示支持。  
有多支持？他那时候刚开始在波士顿银行当职员，在中国城二楼有个特别小的公寓，只有一张床，他都让给洛基睡，自己跟狗一样蜷缩在沙发上。  
那些天他两人吃牛肉西兰花吃得浑身都发出股子酱油味。  
但是索尔就没嫌弃过洛基身上的酱油味。  
他特别爱看洛基每天开心地掰开签运饼的表情。

忘了说。  
洛基是个死迷信，每天除了玩扑克牌游戏，去买魔术道具，在网上钻研魔术就是从事各种迷信活动。  
在地上撒盐驱邪…用柚皮擦身体…点蜡烛…煮颜色不明的汤。  
还有看签运饼。

他就没嫌弃过洛基把他的房间弄得乌烟瘴气。  
他也没用脚踹过洛基的屁股。  
后来有天洛基发达了，在一个小剧场里面表演了魔术秀，他赚钱了。

搬走的时候洛基带着两个笼子的虎皮鹦鹉和三箱子魔术道具特别笑得一脸虎口脱险般的开心。  
他还塞给了索尔一个签运饼。  
索尔在他走之后把那个饼干打开一看，那签上写着。  
“索尔你这白痴。”  
他变魔术变出境界了…居然能改签上的字了。索尔扶额。

5.  
他去看过洛基的表演。  
洛基是属于强迫症很严重的魔术师，他对细节的要求总是很严苛，总指望能成为下一个把大卫考伯菲。  
穿着贴身燕尾服的洛基在迷幻的灯光中笑得一脸神秘。  
除了那些从礼帽里面拿出鸽子和兔子的旧把戏，洛基还特别喜欢跟观众互动。  
他第一次去看洛基表演的时候不幸坐在了前排，洛基不仅当着全场的面偷了他的手表，还把他的内裤变成了一条粉红色蕾丝边内裤。  
索尔都不敢问洛基他是怎么弄的，他分明记得出门的时候自己还穿着很正常的四角裤。  
而且他也不知道洛基是从哪里买到的这条连他都穿得下的女式内裤。

波士顿冬天的夜晚又冷又长。  
索尔有时候会在洛基表演结束后找他喝酒。  
他俩就会在剧场隔壁的爱尔兰酒吧喝几杯啤酒。  
那个酒吧的灯光是绿色的，屋顶上垂下来好多绿色剪纸的四叶三叶草，有一些会掉在他们的头发里面。  
索尔就会用手把那些顽皮的剪纸从洛基的黑头发里面挑出来，一片一片，闪闪的绿色叶片上，洛基的绿眼睛熠熠生辉。

让他想起他们小时候在屋子后院玩的一些情节。  
那时候洛基还是个营养不良的儿童，他们打闹着有时候会在草地上打瞌睡。  
索尔妈说在春天户外打瞌睡要着凉。  
索尔睡了一会突然被一阵乌鸦叫惊醒，他起身看着洛基的侧脸。  
洛基的脸，他乌黑的头发顺着脸颊撒在他的唇边，他的睫毛在鼻梁上投下了细细密密的阴影。  
索尔特别想亲亲他的脸颊，事实上他也那么做了。  
洛基的睫毛翕动着，他透过他的皮肤看见他眼睑下面细细的蓝色绿色小血管。

回过神来，爱尔兰酒吧里面，灯光旋转像是一首诗，啤酒卷动着金色的气泡。  
他眼前的世界突然不是那么清晰，洛基的脸在光影中像透明的浮雕。  
洛基修长洁白的手指在琴汤尼的杯子边缘滑行，洛基的绿眼睛在睫毛下闪动，索尔的眼睛黏在洛基微微笑着的嘴角上。  
嘴角咧开对索尔说，  
“发什么呆呢你这个白痴。”

6.  
洛基的冰箱上贴着一张照片，照片里面有个金发的男孩和一个黑发的男孩。  
他俩都穿着粗糙的红色和绿色相间的毛衣站在圣诞树边。  
那俩男孩很爱互相打闹，每次吵架以后黑发的男孩总会在半夜跑去金发男孩家敲他的窗户。  
然后他会抢走金发男孩的被子，让对方睡地板解气。  
金发男孩的被子总是暖洋洋的，带着阳光的味道，闻起来像春天。  
每次那么做以后，他好像也就不生气了，那些奇怪的情绪烟消云散。  
洛基觉得自己好像喜欢索尔。  
不过这个喜欢就跟他喜欢吃冰激凌一样。  
当然冰激凌要是掉在地上，洛基还是会不高兴的。

他小时候个子比较瘦小，有时候在学校里面，有些不怀好意的高年级孩子会欺负他。  
他的金发朋友没什么别的好处，就是天生个子高大外加生长发育速度奇快，他总是会在关键时候出现把那些孩子打得屁滚尿流。  
“你赶走他们，是因为喜欢我吗？” 黑发的男孩子在学校的走廊抬脸问。  
本来是个笑话，结果却给那对方脸上奇怪表情搅得他浑身是濡湿的汗。  
“我一直…” 他的金发朋友有些口齿不清。

学校的钟铛铛响着，把那后半句话给吞得不明不白。  
在空旷的学校的走廊里面，太阳在地板上勾出了索尔和洛基的影子。  
他说什么。  
他听不清。

7.  
所以所以，索尔又搅黄了洛基的这场相亲。  
他追着洛基跑出餐厅的时候，洛基指着他鼻子说，“你知不知道这个活动门票很贵啊！”  
门票不是洛基爹给他买的吗…事实上洛基的相亲活动都是他爹告诉他的。  
“哎你别生气了，又不是第一次。” 索尔踢了踢脚边的小石子。  
“这对你来说很好玩是吧。”  
“是挺好玩的。洛基，别生气了，陪我去喝酒。”  
“这次不一样。我才不会原谅你。”  
“怎么不一样。”  
“这姑娘长得好看。”  
“长得怎么好看了？”  
“我就喜欢金发碧眼爱笑的姑娘，而且她还喜欢魔术…你知道多少姑娘一听我是魔术师就落荒而逃么？”  
“我也是金发碧眼，我也爱看你变魔术…” 索尔死皮赖脸勾着洛基的肩膀，“我笑一个给你看，你陪我不好吗？”  
洛基脸上的肌肉抖了好几下，甩开了索尔的手臂，过程中还飞出来了好几张纸牌。  
“你还准备了纸牌…” 索尔强忍着笑看着眼前气急败坏的朋友。  
“我还准备了这个…” 洛奇甩了个小炮竹在索尔脚下，吓得他一跳。  
“别生气了…” 索尔收了收惊，不知好歹地去扯洛基的袖子。

魔术师的袖子怎么扯得了。  
洛基的袖子里面哗啦啦掉出来好多纸牌。  
红色的黑色的，方块和黑桃在夜风里面跳舞。  
地上有一张超上的，正是红心A。  
索尔看着那纸牌，红心A看着索尔。  
像是一支离弦的箭一样，那个Ace戳中了一颗红心。

8.  
他俩在那次的速度约会灾难后不欢而散。  
洛基在波士顿绿地旁边终于摆脱了索尔。  
以前每次他俩稍微发生争执，洛基都会气不过在半夜大捶索尔的房门然后登堂入室一脚把索尔踢到地上自作主张地钻进索尔捂热了的被子。这是洛基小时候就养成的习惯。

所以他俩吵架之后，索尔经常会在神志不清的早上穿上洛基的外套去上班。  
等到到了办公室才觉得怎么肩膀那么紧，怎么大家都看着他窃笑，才发现那不是他自己的外套。  
魔术师的外套有时候是银色的，有时候上面绣着丝绒的蝴蝶，有时候还有亮片…有一次他忙不迭脱外套的时候里面还飞出来一只虎皮鹦鹉。  
他都不知道洛基是怎么把鹦鹉藏进西装外套的。

这样乌龙的事情在他的办公室发生了太多次。  
开始是无意的，后来他发现洛基会因为自己的外套给他穿了而去穿索尔的衬衫和外套。  
于是他开始偷偷收集洛基的外套，不还给他的魔术师朋友。  
洛基会翻箱倒柜地在他房间里面找自己的外套。

索尔的衬衫在洛基的肩膀处宽出了一些，而在他胯骨上又短了一截。  
洛基会把袖子卷到肘关节上面，一派不经意的慵懒样子。  
虽然衬衫不合他的身，索尔还是觉得洛基穿什么都比自己穿好看。  
尤其是他在周日懒洋洋的早上站在冰箱前咬着手指想要煎蛋还是要煮蛋的时候。

但是这次没，这次洛基大概是真的生气了。他居然没过来砸他的门。  
索尔从衣柜里面翻出了一件洛基的紫色带花纹的衬衫。  
正晃神着，一辆银灰色的宝马跑车从他门口飞驰而过，撞飞了他的邮筒。

9.  
刚开始的时候，洛基是真的生气。  
不过生气着生气着，他也就习惯了，再后来他开始觉得挺有意思。  
索尔真应该去给中情局工作，因为每次洛基刚开始跟谁调情，那个金发大个子必然会从天而降掰出各种莫名奇妙的理由。  
索尔以前一向很有女人缘，从拉拉队长到女职员到咖啡店的收银小妹。  
他最近的一个女朋友都是快一年前的事了，洛基还记得索尔跟她分手的时候哭丧着脸说，“她觉得我对她不够关心，我情愿来破坏你的约会也懒得跟她看电影。”  
洛基当时笑得四仰八叉。

他特别讨厌这该死的索尔，但是他又老忍不住去找他、招惹他。  
冷战对他来说太难了，不看到那个死白痴的脸他还觉得不习惯。  
犯贱。  
真是犯贱。  
他记得从后视镜里面看到索尔从公寓门口跑出来检查他的邮箱。  
索尔朝他开走的方向看，脸上却是个微笑。  
那家伙也犯贱。  
某个兔女郎留在化妆室桌上的杂志里面很烂俗地写着“爱情就是两个人一起犯贱。”  
洛基一个抛物线把杂志丢进了垃圾桶。

10.  
索尔在爱尔兰酒吧找到洛基的时候，有个猛男正在热情地跟洛基说话。  
他的眼珠子跟粘在洛基身上一样，两只手臂还特别不安分地摩挲着洛基的肩膀。  
还好他联络了洛基的两位兔女郎确定了他在哪儿。  
洛基从大汉耳朵后面拿出金币的时候，那大汉非常违和地笑颜如花。  
太特么刺眼了。

他不是第一次搅黄洛基跟男人的调情了，不过他从没认真生气过。  
索尔突然就生气了，他突然就恨透了爱尔兰酒吧的绿色灯光，这会把洛基的眼睛照得像翡翠那么亮闪闪的绿色灯光。

他飞扑上去用着他那一身腱子肉撞飞了吧台边的大汉，那大汉发出了与他外表很不符的一声惨叫，从后门落荒而逃。  
索尔冷静下来的时候，才发现自己都忘了洛基了。  
那家伙此刻坐在酒吧的高脚凳上看着自己，奇怪的是，他不怒反笑。  
洛基打破了沉默，“你是疯子吗？”  
“大概是吧。”  
他俩直直地对着对方干瞪眼。  
洛基跳下凳子向索尔猛走了一步，索尔差点小腿发软跪倒在地给洛基来个万福。  
“那么多年，你还是老想赶走我的约会对象。”

那些荒谬绝伦的场景跟走马灯一样在索尔眼前转圈圈。  
洛基生气的样子，他咬着牙骂自己是白痴的样子，还有那半夜里砰砰的敲门声。  
洛基的眼睛真的跟翡翠一样闪着，像是躲在森林深处的湖水。  
“呃…” 话到嘴边成了一个没意义的音。  
“你赶走他们，是因为喜欢我吗？” 洛基的声音轻巧地落在索尔的耳膜上。  
索尔呆住了。

11.  
洛基开车的时候表情很变化莫测。  
车子滑过铁轨在洛基的公寓门口停下。  
他的手指抖得找不到钥匙孔。

门在他背后关上，洛基用手捧住了索尔的脸将两人的唇贴在了一块。  
脑子里面好像国庆节一样烟花闪烁。  
索尔飞快地、极有占有欲般地捏住了洛基的脖子去加深这个吻。他的手抓住了洛基黑色的发尾。  
洛基的手按在他的胸膛上，他不知道那双灵活的手能不能感受到要炸出胸腔的那颗心的激烈跳动。  
这个吻让他俩头昏目眩。  
索尔对洛基的房间再熟悉不过了，他俩在迷幻的灯光和无数鸟笼中鸽子的注视下穿过了客厅，来到了灯火通明的卧室。  
洛基的卧室里面放着一张漂亮的四柱大床。

索尔把洛基推上了床，两人的嘴唇无数次在短暂的换气中继续贴在了一起。  
索尔的舌头在找洛基的舌头，像是触电一样，他的脑中嗡嗡作响。  
像是触电一样。  
在床边，他们都脱掉了自己身上的衣服。  
索尔脱了他那件碍事的短袖t恤，脱掉了他那件亮闪闪的西装外套和里面那件暗灰色带刺绣的衬衫。

洛基的身体在天鹅绒的床单上展开，索尔的手指粘在了他露出的皮肤上。  
他的身体结实而纤长，他的眼睛亮得吓人。  
森林里面的湖水好像涨潮了，索尔被淹没了，像溺水的人一样。  
索尔低头去吻洛基的锁骨。

洛基打了个响指，卧室的灯光突然变暗了。  
“你怎么光着身子还能变魔术？” 索尔被吓了一跳一边四处张望。  
“你这傻子，我说了我其实不是魔术师，是魔法师。”  
洛基用腿勾住了索尔精壮的腰，两人的皮肤终于交叠在了一起。  
“什么？” 他还不闭嘴。  
“你这个白痴…我卧室的灯是声控的…”  
于是那天晚上，魔法师洛基卧室的灯光时亮时暗，他的维多利亚式的床板差点被震碎。

12.  
“你根本没打算跟那个怪异的猛男调情是吧。”  
“是，我就指望着你会跟平常一样出现，你确实出现了。”  
“你也希望我把他吓跑吗？”  
“没错。”

索尔忍不住笑了，怪不得洛基总说他是白痴，他把脸埋在洛基的肩窝里面。  
洛基闻起来像阳光。  
他俩第一次在一张床上睡，可是索尔完全没觉得有什么不自在。  
他的嘴唇在找他的。

找到了。

“你这个狡猾的魔术师。”  
“是魔法师。”  
“……”  
“你这个白痴。”  
“是喜欢你的白痴。”  
“……”  
“那你对我呢？”  
“白痴。”

 

“你赶走他们，是因为喜欢我吗？”  
“一直是。”  
“This is magic.”


End file.
